Horrible Life
by DJDanger1
Summary: JONAS Joe and Kevin are being hurt by there mom when will they finally be helped. summary stinks but read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The cry the young boy let out caught the attention of his older brother who had been pacing the floor of his bedroom.

"Joe are you ok buddy?" Kevin asked with a concerned look etched on his face. Stopping his pacing to look over at the rough outline of his baby brother's body. He looked over at the clock it read 11:30 sighing and thanking god it was Summer Vacation and he wouldn't have to worry about school for three whole months. He slowly felt his away over to Joe's bed he would have to remember to pickup their room tomorrow, he thought as he tripped over one of Joe's toys laying sprawled on the floor. It was getting bad in there.

"You ok Joey?" Kevin's older brother instincts kicking in wrapped his arm around his little brother's shoulders.

–Sniff- "Yeah Kevin I am fine don't worry about it." Joe's voice started cracking as he swallowed the tears and sob that threaten to escape.

"No, you're not your horrible liar and I can tell when you're lying." Kevin said smiling and genteelly cupping his little brothers face in his hands, "Now tell me what is wrong?"

"I am scared!" said Joe breaking the strong connection of the two brothers eyes and sliding over on his unmade bed so he would be out of reach of Kevin. Kevin's eyes grew big with fear and worry. He had never liked any of his little brothers feeling horrible. Whether that is they were upset or frustrated or even if they just had a cold, it hurt him to see his little brothers not happy. 'I am the older brother,' Kevin always thought,' I am supposed to protect them from feeling this way.' He was snapped out of his roaming thoughts when he heard a sniff come out of Joe's nose again. Scooting over so that he was once again sitting next to Joe he threw his arm around him. While Joe snuggled into Kevin's shoulder.

"Why are you scared Joey?" Kevin whispered in his ear.

"Mom" Joe whispered so quietly Kevin could barely make it out. It was the one word the scared Kevin also.


	2. Getting Prepared

Please read and review. Kevin is about 13 and Joe is about eight and Nick is about 4 and Frankie is about 6 months.

* * *

Kevin's mind went blank after he heard that word. He knew Joe was scared of there mom, after what she put him through he would think Joe was stupid to not be scared of her. Kevin didn't have time to answer or comfort Joe because he heard the screen door slam and many people walk into the living room. They were loud and knocking things over, Kevin heard the lamp drop to the floor and smash to what he guessed where a million pieces. He sighed he would have to pick that up later before one of his little brothers cut themselves.

He felt Joe start to shake in his arms trying to comfort him he whispered "It's going to be ok Joey just relax."

He felt his little brother nod his head against his shoulder after a couple of minutes of listening to the noises downstairs Kevin released his grip on Joe and stood up. Joe looked up at Kevin waiting for instructions from his older brother.

Kevin looked Joseph in the eyes and said, " You go make sure Nicholas and Frankie are still asleep and make sure you lock their door before you leave ok?" Joe nodded and started to walk out of the room he stopped and turned at the door way and said, "What are you doing to do Kevy?"

Kevin looked at Joe "I am going to go see how many people are downstairs."

Joe nodded and silently walked over to there little brothers room, Kevin watched as he slowly turned the knob and walked in side. He then slowly and carefully walked down the hall away and down the stairs. He stopped on the fifth stair from the top and started counting. After he finished he returned to his room to see Joe sitting on his bed.

"How did it go?" Kevin asked

"Great Nick was out like light and so was Frankie, I locked the door and came back here. How did it go with you?" Joe asked.

"Pretty good there are 4 girls counting mom and 5 guys so we might get into some trouble tonight." Kevin said bending over to start pick up some of Joe's toys.

Joe closed his eyes yawning; Kevin looked over at him and said, "Tired buddy?"

"Yeah." Joe Said lying down.

As soon as Joe lied down two men came in and grabbed Kevin and Joseph. Both the boys were ready for what was going to happen.

* * *

Please review!!!


	3. The Nightly show

Please read and review Kevin is around 13, Joe is about the age of 8, and Nick is 4 and Frankie is 6 months. I know it has been a long time since I updates but I unfortunly I have been extremely busy with soccer and were unable to update. I am so sorry.

* * *

Even though the two boys knew what was coming and that they couldn't do anything to stop the men. It didn't mean that they weren't going to fight against the men. Kevin and Joseph started kicking and attempting to punch the men brings them to their nightmare. It didn't work. As they were pulled down the stairs they looked over at the circle of people gathered around to watch the nightly show. They were thrown into the middle and that's when it started.

Feet connected with Kevin's stomach all he could do was groan he caught a glimpse of Joseph who was curled into a ball trying to avoid the kicks and punches being thrown. It went on like that for a half an hour then it stopped Kevin made way to get up as some one grabbed him from behind holding his arms behind his back. That never happened before Kevin thought. As he was wondering what was happened it suddenly became clear he saw his mom and some of her friends step forward to Joseph. They took the cigarettes they were holding in their hands and lifted up the back of his shirt. They all jammed their cigarettes into Joseph's back. A scream unlike any scream ever heard was released from the little boys mouth. He squirmed trying to get away from the burning sensation. A man stepped out of the shadows holding and pinning the little boy onto his back. Kevin watched as they burned their cigarettes into Joseph's stomach, he felt salty tears drip down his face he couldn't help his little brother. Finally after twenty minutes of burning they stopped and the two men who dragged Kevin and Joseph downstairs dragged them all the way back upstairs throwing them in their room.

Kevin gently picking his little brother up laid him on his bed. All Joseph could do was whimper.

Kevin kneeled in front of Joseph and then he suddenly pulled him close to his body whispering "It's going to be ok little buddy I promise I will take care of you as soon as I can."

Joseph just nodded his headed. Kevin climbed into bed and lay down next to Joseph holding him close. As he heard feet shifting downstairs and then the slamming of the screen door. He finally let go of the breath he had been unknowing holding and got up and went to get the first aid kit. He came back and started cleaning up Joseph and then himself. As he returned from putting the first aid kit, he heard Joseph crying he pulled him close not daring letting him go. He heard the screen door shut lightly and someone walking around downstairs and for the first time that night felt safe. His farther was home.

* * *

Now that you have read please review


End file.
